1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior mirror for a motor vehicle, particularly to an exterior mirror, which is attached to motor vehicle doors, in order to provide an exterior rear view for the driver of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For vehicle mirror constructional systems mounted outside on a motor vehicle door, it has long been desirable that they can be moved from a normal working position into a folded position either by means of a drive, by manual operation or in reaction to unintentional shocks acting on them. Many mirrors, which have this capability, are simple movable mirrors, which are pivotably arranged about a substantially vertical axis. Simple movable mirror constructional systems have a bracket assembly, which is attached to the motor vehicle, for example, on the vehicle door, and a mirror housing arrangement, which normally supports an adjustable mirror element and a driven pivot assembly, which makes it possible for the housing assembly to be pivoted in relation to the bracket assembly about the substantially vertical axis between the work position and the folded position in relation to the vehicle, in reaction to a drive actuation of the pivot assembly.
Generic rear mirrors generally have a mirror base, which is fixed to the bracket assembly or to the mirror bracket. In the process, the mirror bracket is attached to the mirror base in such a way that it can pivot about the vertical axis. The mirror base can here be attached to the motor vehicle with suitable attachment means. Furthermore, the various components required for the function of an exterior mirror, such as a mirror element, an adjustment mechanism, an adjusting drive, a heating device and the mirror housing can be attached to the pivotably mounted mirror bracket.
Due to regulatory requirements, the mounting of the mirror bracket such that it can pivot about the vertical axis on the mirror base is essential: This particularly serves to reduce the risk of injury in the event of a collision between a road user and the exterior rear view mirrors protruding sideways from the bodywork of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the pivoting of the rear view mirror about the vertical axis serves for a folding process of the rear view mirror onto the bodywork, in order to prevent contact of the rear view mirror with the corresponding door frames or garage walls in the event of shunting in narrow gateways, garages or similar, and to protect the rear view mirror from damage.
An exterior mirror is known in DE 102004039261, which is attached on the door shoulder of the motor vehicle. The mirror is pivoted both about a vertical axis by two adjustment motors, as well as about a horizontal axis by a second motor.
This approach does not considerably differ from the prior art, in that two drives are also used, namely a glass drive and a drive for folding down. The mirror head is heavy due to the mounting of a motor in the mirror head, and the design of the mirror base must take the weight into account.
An exterior rear view mirror is known in EP2165886, which omits a glass adjusting device in the mirror head, and effectuates the adjustment of the mirror position by means of linear adjustment motors. The arrangement of the length-adjustable elements, which are operated in pairs, is optimized for attachment in a mirror triangle on the side of a vehicle. Furthermore, four adjustment motors are necessary.
DE 8531670.9 describes an exterior mirror with a fixed mirror, which is attached to the vehicle by means of a ball joint and a mirror base. The exterior mirror is adjusted by linkage to the ball joint lying in the mirror head. Two motors serve for this purpose, which indirectly engage on the individual ball joint of the mirror by means of a universal joint and threaded spindles. In the process, the motors are arranged in the mirror head, which therefore becomes heavy.